fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
The incredible truth(a lylie fanfic)
Chapter One: Linh Linh sighed. Why was this so hard? POP! The bubble of water in her hands burst. Tam groaned. "Next time warn me!" He said. Linh rolled her eyes. Just then, the door swung open and in walked Wylie. "Hey." He said. "What are you doing here?" Linh asked. "Tam and i have a session with Lady Zillah." Wylie said. "Oh. Whats it for?" Linh asked. "We are going to see if we can find out how to implement Luzia's illusions." Tam said. Wylie nodded. "They're freakishly powerful," He agreed. "Can I watch?" Linh asked. "Why?" Tam asked. "You're not a Flasher OR a Shade." Linh resisted the urge to cry. Not here. Not now. She turned and fled, longing for the safety of home. Chapter two: Wylie I had agreed to train with tam, but i hadn't agreed to suffer through two hours of "ugh this isnt working! This is such a creepy power! I'm such a whiny teenage boy!" It was almost enough to make me wish i was in exile like my dad was. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, i shook my head. I couldnt joke about that. My dads consciousness was too fragile to think about that. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, prepared to jump back into training, but I allowed myself a small groan first. Where was Linh when I needed her? Chapter three: Linh Linh sighed with relief. She was home. She went to the cabinet where Tiergan kept the slumberberry tea. " Linh! What are you doing? I thought you were staying to wait for Tam." Tiergan was standing in the kitchen looking worried. " It didn't work out." She mumbled. Ugh, this was almost worse than staying at Foxfire. Tiergan's features softened. " If you need anything, call me, okay?" Linh nodded. Just then he sighed and pulled out his imparter. " Linh, I've got to go." He said. "Do you need anything before I go?" " Actually, yes." Said Linh. "Can I have some slumberberry tea?" " I'm not sure that would be a good idea," Tiergan warned."How about you try somnalene instead?" " no thank you" Linh replied. "Here" said Tiergan, handing her a vial of sparkly pink stuff. Linh wrinkled her nose. "Isn't that the stuff that gives Sophie weird dreams?" She asked. "Yes." Tiergan admitted. "But it works!" "Okay, I'll take it." Linh agreed. Tiergan handed it to her, then pulled her into a hug. "Be safe okay?" He asked. "I'll try" Linh answered. As he glittered away, Linh wandered toward her room. She drank the pink stuff then flopped down on her bed and drifted off to sleep. The pink stuff definitely worked. It worked a little too well......so well that Linh didn't hear her door creak open, or the whispered conversation that followed. But she did wake up when someone put a cloth over her nose. She looked around. The room was filled with black cloaks. Linh screamed with fear. She tried to shield herself with a bubble of water, but she was too weak. The room swam. She tried to scream for someone, anyone, but couldn't. The last thing she heard was Tam trying to get to her. Then she passed out...........Category:Fanfiction